


Some Things are Just as Simple

by Catnipium



Category: Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War, Fire Emblem: Thracia 776
Genre: F/M, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27152122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catnipium/pseuds/Catnipium
Summary: Leif, Mareeta, and some flower crowns. What more is there to be said?
Relationships: Leif Faris Claus/Mareeta
Kudos: 7





	Some Things are Just as Simple

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a story of my personal favorite ship, can I be blamed? Anyways, hope you enjoy!

Finn finally made it, he had reached the village of Fiana, and with his arrival, people noticed. A blonde haired woman stepped out of the wall of the town, a young girl with black hair behind her and holding on to her leg. A young boy that was on Finn’s horse bed gazes with the young girl, then quickly looked away, without knowing it, a friendship was soon to be born.

``~~``~~``~~``

6 years have passed since Finn’s arrival with the kids he claimed guardianship over, Jeanne and Leif made quick friends with the kids of the village, Osian, Tanya, Halvan, and Mareeta. The six of them brought liveliness to the town, even at some cost of Mayhem. The kids were having fun on this day, but Leif noticed Mareeta slip off to the hill close by to the town, play with his friends a bit longer, he couldn’t help but go look for Mareeta, he didn’t understand what pulled him, but he needed to check on her.  
Making his way to the top of the hill, Leif hears some humming, and looking to the top, he sees the girl he was looking for. Mareeta looked up, she was already facing Leif when he made it to the top, a smile across her face as she saw her friend.

“Heya Leif” Spoke the young girl, focusing back down on her current project, a flower crown of pure white flowers.

“Hi Mareeta, you wandered off and I couldn’t help but find ya.” said Leif, taking a seat next to his closest friend.

Seeing that Leif was in her range she put the crown on his head and gave a small giggle, “Hehe, you look kinda cute.”

“C-cute? Oh please, I am Handsome!” Stuttered out Leif in reaction to Mareeta’s action, the Flower Crown being well made from dedication put into it.

“You dork, hehehe. Leif… would you like help me make flower crowns for the others?”

Leif gave a nod and studied Mareeta’s patterns with not as much former practice, he made a lower quality crown to what Mareeta made. Giving a smile, she and Leif got up from their grass based seats, before they headed down the hill, Mareeta stopped Leif, she had something to say to him.

“I want to say thank you Leif, this is my thanks to you.” She gave a kiss on his cheek, turning red she ran down the hill with embarrassment. Leif on the other hand was stunned, he didn’t understand, but before he knew it, he fell in love.

``~~``~~``~~``

It was the year of 776, the Fiana Freeblades were out on a scouting trip all before a report came to Eyvel, the scout was quiet but the look on Eyvel's face gave it away to Leif. Imperial troops were in town, he ran as fast as he could to town, he can't let what happened at Alster happen again, in his mind, it kept screaming at him, ‘PLEASE NO, PLEASE NO, PLEASE NO’. But it was too late, the town was swarming with Imperial Soldiers and he could see Jeanne and Mareeta being led off in ropes. His mind raced, but he felt a hand on his shoulder, turning around it was the commander of Fiana, Mareeta’s mother; Mistress Eyvel. She handed him his Light Brand and with a serious face, she spoke with confidence. 

“Let’s take back our town and our family.”

With nothing more than a nod, he began his greatest tale, a quest to save his home, and the woman he fell in love with.

``~~``~~``~~``

Over the course of his campaign, Leif was captured, send to the dungeon in Manster Castle. After meeting new people that wanted to join his militia that is an army, they broke out of the dungeon, moving down to a large scale arena. There he was forced to watch Eyvel fight criminals a plenty, while also protecting Jeanne from any harm that was sent their way, all until an ominous figure showed to the battlegrounds, a pair of red eyes and a purple blade laid waste to the people on the gladiator ring, but Leif was in distress, because it Mareeta under the influence of a curse, Leif called out to her, “Mareeta! Please! Snap out of this!”

With no reaction, Mareeta kept fighting, killing, making sure no one stood in her way, all until the person left for her to fight was Eyvel, backed by Jeanne. Eyvel became extra defensive of Jeanne, as Mareeta was a powerful swordswoman, with or without the cursed sword. The blinded Swordswoman made several slashes, but Eyvel was more experienced, simply parrying each attack. Leif’s army’s progress around the outside of the Arena, this caused panic for Veld, a Loptyr Bishop who was behind some of the invasion in the Manster District. Raising his hand, Eyvel was changed to stone, and Mareeta was called back, Leif made his way down to the grounds where Eyvel and Jeanne were, checking up on Jeanne to make sure she was okay, but he looked back to Mareeta who was leaving, he knew she wasn’t herself, and will kill him. But Leif wanted to go after her, go and save her, snap her out of this state she was in, but she disappeared into the shadows.

“I will save you Mareeta… In Eyvel’s name… and our love for one another…”

``~~``~~``~~``

Leif’s army finally made it to the Woods of Dakia, after many battles and new allies gained, they finally arrived. A thick fog surrounded the forest, the prince was common to fog in Thracia, but he heard something calling his name in the fog.  
A voice he found all so familiar, he only moved towards it, his heart racing ever further. Curiosity had him moving at a quicker pace, until he was suddenly hit with a body at high speeds. Landing on the ground of the forest floor with a grunt, he looked to the blur that is now on him, to his heart’s surprise, it was Mareeta. Crying on his chest, she hugged him, not intent of letting go. 

“Mareeta… It’s you…”

“Yes it is me you dork, now hold me, I missed you, never… never leave me again.”

Having a bit of tears in his eyes as well, Leif wrapped one arm around Mareeta, and used his other to pet Mareeta’s flowing black hair. He gave a kiss on her forehead and spoke to the one he believes to be his future.  
“I love you… never again am I going to let you get hurt… I will never leave you again.”

With a small sniffle from Mareeta she moved her gray eyes up to meet Leif’s gaze.  
“Do you promise me that?”

With a smile he spoke with warmth. “Of course, I promise, you are my world Mareeta, and being with me forever is something I would love nothing more than that. I love you…”

“I love you too, let’s fight together, take back Manster, take back… Mother…”

“Shh… It's okay… we will help Mistress Eyvel, the 2 of us, we will bring her back. Smile for me, okay?”

“Heh… alright, but just for you.” With new found warmth in her heart, she gave a cute smile, whilst also picking her and Leif up, with her sword redrawn, she was going to fight side by side with the one she loves.

``~~``~~``~~``

It was a year after the war, a warm night covered the hill where Mareeta and Leif laid, the same hill that overlooked Fiana. The stars glistened in the night sky, the couple’s heads side by side with each other.

“Ha!”  
Mareeta sat straight up, in a small celebration of what she finished, which was a flower crown, one that was like that of long ago, looking over Leif, she gave a kiss on his forehead and put the crown on him.

“Heh, look at that, you're cute, a crown for a future king."

Leif couldn’t help blush, leaning up to reply back, a small stretch to examine the crown on his head.  
“That’s what you said all those years ago.” 

Mareeta gave it a bit of thought, and took a nod, “Now that I think of it, yeah, I did say that to you, and the thing is, you still are.”

Leif gave a small chuckle, but in his mind, he was nervous. For so long he waited to do this but seeing that he had the perfect opportunity, he needed to take it, getting off the ground and taking Mareeta’s hands, he looked her in the eye.

“Leif what are you-”

“Mareeta… for so long, I have loved you, and now that I have this time…”

“W-what is it Leif?”

“Will you be my Queen to rule Thracia with me?”  
Pulling out a simple ring, Leif offered it to her, waiting for an answer to his request. She on the other hand was stunned, she expected this, but Mareeta couldn’t believe it even if it was right in front of her.

“Y-yes! I do! With or without a castle to rule, I want to be with you Leif. Yes!”  
The moment the ring was on her finger, Mareeta hugged Leif, the tightest that her swordswoman body could. She never felt so happy in her life, this is what she wanted, for her and Leif to be happy together, and now, that dream is a reality.

“Mareeta… You are so caring, so loving… Thank you… I always dreamed of the day I could say this, but, I love you my Beloved.”

“Leif…”

That night under the stars, they believed that maybe life ain’t that bad, no matter what could have happened, they were devout in love with one another. Now, Thracia had a Queen that was strong.

``~~``~~``~~``

6 peaceful years had past, Thracia’s king had done nothing but shown the people of North and South Thracia absolute kindness, but some may owe it to the Queen for how she influenced her husband. The 2 of them got married a month after Leif’s proposal to Mareeta, they held it in Fiana, as that is where they grew up.  
Within the walls of Leonster Castle, a black haired boy ran to the throne room, the best his 5 year old legs could do. Upon reaching the grand room, the boy ran to his mother, being picked up by Queen Mareeta. Setting the kid on her lap, the boy gave a smile to his father, King Leif.

“Daddy! Mommy!”

“Hahaha! How is my little boy doing?”

“I’m happy! Hehehe.”

“We can see this little Nagashiro, huh, what did you bring us today?”  
The kid presented 2 flower crowns, though haphazardly made, but they held together quite well. Passing one to her husband, Mareeta placed hers on her head, giving a smile. Leif grabbed his and gave the crown a slight tilt, returning to his son with a big goofy smile.

“Hehehe! You’re funny Daddy.” spoke Nagashiro, glee filling his voice as he saw his parents enjoy the gift that he presented.

“I like to see you with that smile Little Naga, that is one of the few things I like to see in my life, aside from your mother being happy.” Leif gave a warm gaze to his queen and son, always assuring he will be there.

Mareeta gave a simple nod to what her husband said, “Your dad is right Nagashiro, we want nothing but the best for you, and seeing you now, you will be a good kid.”

Nagashiro gave a small giggle, only to speak for himself.  
“You 2 being happy is always good, and! And! I will be the best kid!”

“Right you are Little Naga, the best you can be.” Leif took one more note, the crown was made out of white flowers, same ones that were outside Fiana in the spring, a softer smile was given known that he will have fond memories of those days.

With a child like that, days can never grow boring, life is changing, and relationships like that, makes life better. Somethings are Just as Simple.

Fin-


End file.
